sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Usables
Usables are inventory items that are activated with the use command. For items that can be selected to provide a bonus during skill checks or activated with the repair and craft commands, see the Tools page instead. Items that can be consumed with the eat command are listed at Food. Healing Aggressive Antibiotics Medicine that can reduce up to 4 levels of a disease instantly. Requires medical skill in order to get the correct dosage. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Crafted in pairs. Anti-Venom This syringe carries a poison cure with a good chance of working. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Instantly reduces disease level by 1. * Improves the outcome of disease checks for a period of time, making it more likely for the disease level to be reduced. Antibiotics Medicine that can reduce up to 2 levels of a disease instantly. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 Chemical Neutralizer This syringe carries a powerful poison cure that can cure or reduce high level poisons. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Eliminates all poison. Damper Patch A radiation absorbing skin patch to help reduce radiation poisoning. Charges: 1 Stack Size: ? * Removes 100 radiation. Hum Gum Charges: 1 Stack Size: ? * Cures berserk and confusion. Med Patch Charges: 1 * Heals a fixed 20 health Morrigi Med Drone A small hovering medical sphere that automatically aids in healing Charges: 5 (rechargeable) * Lasts 20 turns per charge. * Heals 1 HP per turn, in addition to any other regeneration Nanomeds A small patch which injects a batch of medical nanobots that provides a one shot repair of damage. Requires no medical skill. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 15 * Heals a fixed 60 health. Stimulants These adrenaline based pills can shock a user out of various stats. Charges: 1 Stack Size: ? * Removes berserk, blind, and confusion. Tarkan Field Surgery The standard medical device carried by Tarka support troops. Part expert system , part robo surgeon. The field surgery can heal serious wounds in combat. Charges: 6 *Requires a medical skill check. *Can be used without passing time. Terran Med-kit Standard sol-force trooper med-kit capable of handling a variety of light wounds. Will also reduce disease one level when used Charges: 5 *Provides healing based off medical skill. *Reduces disease level by 1. *Takes 1 turn to use. Miscellaneous Base Paste A thick spreadable rendered fat mixture that when smeared over you gives temporary protection against acid attacks. Stack Size: 5 * Takes 1 turn to use. Breaching Charge A small explosive device meant to breakdown locked doors. Damage: 50 * Damages doors. * Takes multiple charges for stronger doors. * Can only be used on closed doors. Diagnostic Chip * Identifies weapon bio mods, armor mods, and mutation serums. * Will target the unidentified item that was placed earliest in the inventory. Door Spike A powerful improvised explosive designed to be driven into a door seam and then detonated. Damage: 125 Stack Size: 5 * Can only be used on closed doors. Hinge Spike A small improvised explosive designed to be driven into door connection points and then detonated. Damage: 90 Stack Size: 5 * Can only be used on closed doors. Motion Sensor This compact motion sensor will light up the presence of moving monsters in a large area around the user. Right click or place in ready bar to activate. Charges: 8 (rechargeable) *Identifies enemies on the map, including camouflaged Adaptoids. *Engineer starts with this item. Pulse Resonator A cobbled together device that detects traps by generating sonic pulses and then analyzing how they propag ate. Charges: 5 *Once activated, will detect nearby traps for a set duration as the player moves around. Scanning Analyzer An advanced diagnostic device that can identify alien artifacts. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) * Identifies weapon bio mods, armor mods, and mutation serums. Steroidal Enhancer Charges: 1 * Improves Might stat by +1